


Could We Be... More Than Friends?

by TraumaWard



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, help i am yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumaWard/pseuds/TraumaWard
Summary: What's better than getting high at the end of a long day? Well, maybe sex.Hancock and Nora settle down to camp for the night, and feelings bubble over.(I just beat Fallout 4 and I have a lot of feelings I'm sorry here they are)
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Could We Be... More Than Friends?

The fire crackled listlessly as Nora thudded down next to Hancock, exhausted. 

“Girl, you look ragged,” Hancock said. “You even eaten today?” 

Nora gave Hancock a tired half-smile. “I had some toast?” she said, almost sheepishly. Hancock’s head turned, his eyes locking with hers. “Toast?!,” he admonished. Nora’s face was guilty.

“And a Nuka-Cola?” 

“Jesus.” Hancock said, rolling his eyes. “I’m surprised you haven’t passed out already.” 

Nora’s eyes flashed playfully. “Now you’re worried about my health? You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Somehow-Always-Have-Chems-On-Me-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just- here, I’ll find us both something to eat, and then we can… relax.” Hancock nodded pointedly at his pack, which Nora knew was absolutely full to the bursting with chems. 

It wasn’t long before the questionable smell of radstag began to drift over the ruins. Hancock busied himself with the meal, hoping that his mediocre cooking skills would be acceptable to someone who had been raised on pre-war food. Nora was hardly the type to complain, but something about her made him a little nervous. The steaks done, he took them off the fire and walked back to where Nora was sitting. He handed her a plate, and grinned teasingly. 

“Your dinner, princess.” His eyes glinted. Nora gave him a small shove, laughing. “Thank you, uh, Mr. Mayor.” Hancock barked out a laugh, his mouth breaking into a wry smile. “Alright, sunshine, you got me there. Now, eat.” He gestured to her plate, and she happily obliged, tearing into the meat with some fervor. 

“Don’t choke, girl.” At Hancock’s words, Nora’s head snapped up to glare at him accusingly, but her mouth was too full for a witty comeback. Hancock laughed at the sight of her, her eyes annoyed but her cheeks full of food like a chipmunk. She was beautiful, even like that. Especially like that. He pushed those thoughts away before he said something stupid. Not like she’d ever be into anything he had going on. 

But damn. It was a special kind of torture, finding this perfect, gorgeous, funny woman, and traveling with her, sleeping next to her, making food for her, and knowing that there wouldn’t ever, ever, ever be a chance that-

“Hancock.” Nora’s voice snapped him out of his spiral. “Are you finished?” Standing, she gestured to his plate, which he’d picked at, absentmindedly. Hancock looked up at her, moving to get up himself. “Yeah, babe, I got it-” 

“No,” Nora pushed him back down. “The cook doesn’t do the dishes.” She took his plate, and wandered to the water pump, cleaning the dishes under the water stream. She bent over, and it took all of Hancock’s will to prevent himself from staring at her ass. Didn’t help that those Vault suits were so damn tight. He yanked the pack closer to him and began rifling through his chem stash to distract himself. Nora sauntered back, having put away the plates. “How about some Day Tripper?” she suggested, leaning over him to pick the bottle out of the pack. 

“Eager little thing, aren’t ya?” 

Nora smirked, popping a couple of pills into her mouth before tossing the bottle back to Hancock. He matched her, and the two settled in, leaning back against the wall of the ruined house. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, I’m telling the truth, I SWEAR-” Nora spoke between laughs, doubled over as Hancock pointed at her accusingly. 

“You’re telling me, before the war, you went to TEA PARTIES?” Hancock tried to imagine Nora at a tea party, prim and proper, with those little white gloves that all the ladies had in magazines, but he couldn’t reconcile it with the dirty, badass, decidedly improper woman writhing with laughter in front of him. 

“They- haha- they were called- ha- tea socials.” Tears were streaming down Nora’s face as she clutched at her stomach. “Oh my god my abs-” 

“Sorry, tea SOCIALS.” Hancock was laughing now too. Nora grabbed his arm, suddenly serious. “Hancock… there’s something I have to tell you.” Her eyes were so big, locked directly onto his. 

“What?” 

“I had a special tea social dress.” They exploded anew into fits of laughter, laying flat on the ground to try and catch their breath. Hancock sat up, on his elbows. “God, the caps I would pay to see that.” Hancock mused. “I bet it was pink and fluffy like, like, a sexy cupcake.” 

Nora practically howled at that. “A SEXY CUPCAKE.” She fell into his lap, head resting on his thigh, legs kicking as she giggled. She finally found her breath after several minutes. “The sad part is, you’re not wrong.” She let out a last few giggles as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her head remained resting on Hancock’s lap, as she looked up at him, and Hancock struggled to think of a response. He was more than a little distracted by her weight on his legs, and he couldn’t let himself look at her too long, lest his cock began to take notice too. 

“I bet you looked beautiful, sunshine.” The words were out before he could hold them back. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Obviously she wouldn’t want to hear that, not from him. Why did he have to go and ruin the night? “Sorry, um-” 

“You think so?” 

Hancock looked down to see Nora’s brown eyes staring at him. She was smiling, her full lips pulled up at the corners. Smiling at him. 

Well, that was a surprise. Hancock flailed for a response. “Well… yeah, sweetheart.” Embarrassed, he would have blushed if his ruined cheeks still could. Real Casablanca you are, Hancock, he thought.

Nora sat up, and scooted closer to him, close enough that he could feel her body heat. In the light, he could have sworn she was blushing too, but he figured it was his imagination, wishful thinking. “Um… Hancock…” Her voice shook nervously. “Are we, um. Are we friends?”

Ah. Hancock’s heart sank. He mentally chided himself for getting his hopes up. “Of course, sunshine, we’re friends.” He gave a wan smile, doing his best to hide his disappointment. 

Nora curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She tucked her head, mortified, so that her hair hid her face from view. “Do you think… um… do you think we’d ever be uh… more than friends?” 

More than friends. The sentence took a second to sink into Hancock’s clouded brain, and in that time, Nora had already started babbling. “Of course it’s okay if you don’t want to I just thought I’d say something we can totally just forget-” 

“Nora.” Hancock’s voice was low and raspy. “You mean it?” 

Nora peeked up through her hair at him. His black eyes bored into hers, his face soft, almost hopeful. “Yeah.” she breathed. 

“Can’t say I haven’t thought about it. But come on, you don’t wanna wake up to this ugly mug every morning. Wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” Hancock looked away, trying to push down the veritable tsunami of emotions threatening to drown him. It was the drugs, probably. She was horny, and he was there. That’s all it was. 

“Hancock.” He looked back, and she was even closer than before. They were almost nose to nose. He could feel her breath on his face, intoxicating, as her eyes searched his. She spoke in a murmur, “I… I’ve really fallen for you. If you… if you aren’t... attracted to me… it’s okay-” 

Hancock laughed at that. “Love, a man would have to be blind not to be attracted to you.” He half-laughed, “Still, you’d be better off with someone who isn’t a Ghou-”

He was interrupted by Nora’s mouth pressing against his, her soft lips enveloping his thin seam of a mouth. After his initial surprise, he was quick to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in closer. She sighed against him, her mouth falling open as they kissed, allowing his tongue to flicker over the swell of her bottom lip. “I don’t want anyone else, I want you, John,” she whispered against him, her words muffled by the kisses he was pressing to her lips, her cheek, her jaw. Hancock’s cock stirred as she used his first name. Was this real? Was this just some drug-fuelled dream? He pulled away to look at her, nestled in his arms, beautiful, flushed, lips red from his kisses. He laughed in disbelief. “There’s no way I could get this lucky,” he said, shaking his head, watching her smile spread across her face. 

“I feel the same way.” Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in. This time, she kissed him long, and slow, and deep, like she was savoring him. Her hands were warm against his scarred skin. He’d never been kissed like this before. He’d had his share of flings, but those kisses were always desperate, emotionless, a means to an end. A distraction from reality. Nora felt like a sunrise, like he was finally waking up. Like he was finally real. 

He slid a hand down to her waist, feeling her curves, and Nora shuddered. She hadn’t had time to get thin and tough like the rest of the people in the Commonwealth, and was still pleasantly soft and plump. He was grateful for the tightness of the Vault suit now, as he grabbed a handful of her and squeezed, earning a quiet moan from Nora. His dick was at full attention, straining uncomfortably against the front of his pants, as their hands trailed over each other, exploring territory that was both familiar and unknown. 

She finally broke away from him after what seemed like hours, only to fumble with the zipper of her Vault suit. Hancock’s eyes almost popped out of his head, and nervousness began to unexpectedly bubble up inside of him. “Baby, if you don’t want to-” 

She glared at him, playfully, finally able to get control of the zipper. “Oh, John. I definitely want to.” With one fluid motion she pulled down the zipper and shrugged the suit off her shoulders, baring her breasts to the air. She shivered, nipples hardening as they felt the cool night breeze, and blushed, watching to see Hancock’s reaction. 

“Now I’m convinced. This is definitely a hallucination.” His eyes drank her in. “I’m probably lying on some doctor’s table right now. Not that I’m complaining.” He hesitantly reached out. “God, how can one person be so beautiful…” 

Nora took his hand and placed it on her chest. “Feel real enough to you?” Gently, hesitantly, like she was made of glass, he cupped her breast in his hand, feeling the weight of it, marvelling at how soft and smooth and perfect she was. He pressed his mouth to her, sucking gently on her nipple, listening to her quiet yelps of pleasure. He kissed all around her chest, and in a moment of daring, slid lower. 

“Yes, baby, yes, I want you.” Nora sighed, caressing his head briefly before moving to wiggle out of her suit the rest of the way. Before he knew it she was naked in front of him, armor and clothes scattered around the fire, her body warm and inviting, as he kissed his way down to her pussy. Her legs opened for him, and as he pressed his mouth to that soft pink slit, he discovered she was already wet, and trembling with need. “Oh god, oh my god, John, baby-” she cried, and she writhed as he teased her clit with his tongue, building up a rhythm until Nora was breathing in sharp gasps, her toes curling as he worked his tongue and lips around her. He savored her, her taste earthy and almost sweet. He pressed a skeletal finger to her entrance, and was rewarded as it slid in easily. He grinned as she cried out, pausing only to smirk up at her and shush her, and she glared at him, sweat glazing her brow. 

“Where the fuck did you learn that… oh…” Her words were cut off as he resumed his rhythm, this time faster, his finger inside of her moving in time with his tongue, and she came, screaming, shuddering against him, her thighs gripping where his ears would be, had he had any. 

In the aftermath, Hancock looked up at her, wiping his mouth with one hand, and smiled, giddy. “Love, I think you just woke up half the Commonwealth.” 

She rolled her eyes, still panting. “Not my fault that you just happen to be the vag whisperer.”  
Hancock snorted. “Okay, fair’s fair,” Nora said, hauling herself to a sitting position. She looked at him expectantly. Did she mean…? 

“Take off your pants,” she ordered. Her hands moved to caress him, fingers curling over the waistband, and Hancock thought he could cum right then and there. 

“Yes ma’am.” Hancock stood and undid the ties of the historic pants, and they fell to the ground, his cock springing free almost patriotically. 

“Shirt too.” Nora smiled as she moved to kneel in front of him. Somehow, even though she’d already seen his cock, taking off his shirt made him even more nervous, as he undid each button, Nora’s eyes on him, devouring him. This time, it was him that was naked against the breeze, and he felt the sting of self-consciousness as Nora looked him up and down.

“Feel free to run screaming if you want.” He laughed a nervous laugh. “I know all this is a bit of a horror show.” 

“I wasn’t thinking that at all.” Nora stood to meet him, pressing her full body against his, skin to skin. She pressed a short kiss to his lips, trailing her hands across his shoulders and down his back, before resuming her kneeling position in front of him. “You’re… you’re a work of art.” 

Before he could respond, she took him into her mouth, and Hancock saw stars. Her mouth on his cock, his ruined, Ghoulish, cock. He yelped involuntarily, and her eyes flickered up to meet his, teasing. But she didn’t let up for even a second, working his shaft with one hand, closing her warm, soft lips around the head. Her tongue danced around him, and he shuddered, hips bucking, pressing his dick deeper into her mouth. “Nora, sunshine, you’re so good, Nora…” his voice rasped out her name over and over, as her rhythm increased, pumping her lips up and down, taking him deeper and deeper. A rumble built inside of him, begging to overflow, and he began to shudder. “Nora… I’m getting real close,” he warned her, and she pulled back, letting go of his dick, sitting back on her heels with a mischievous smile. 

“Oof, baby, I was almost there.” Hancock scowled playfully at the unrepentant woman in front of him. “I know,” she said, teasing, her eyes flashing impishly. “I just really need you inside me.” 

Well, you didn’t have to tell him twice. Hancock kneeled, grabbing Nora with both hands and laying her back on the ground. He slid forward, nudging her knees apart, until they were face to face and his cock was achingly close to the opening of her pussy. Her hips moved up to meet him, sliding him against her, so he could feel her slick wet skin and the soft hair against his cock. “Mhm,” he moaned. “Sweetheart… I want this so bad… but I don’t have any, um. Protection.” 

“It’s okay.” she said. “I mean, I think I’m clean. I’ve only ever had sex with um, with my husband before.” 

“I’m hardly worried about that, love,” Hancock replied, trying to find words. “Ghouls don’t get sick. A little consolation prize for looking like this.” Hancock nervously scratched his jaw. “I was more talking about, well-” 

“Oh!” Nora said, surprised. “That.” She laughed nervously. “I got my tubes tied, a- after I had Shaun. I’m sterilized.” 

Hancock hadn’t known that his cock could get harder. It felt like diamond, the tip pressed so slightly into her flesh. “Really, now.” His eyes glinted, like a predator, like a cat that had just trapped a bird under its paw. “Then I guess it’ll be alright if I do this.” He gave in then, and with one thrust pushed his full length into her. Nora’s back arched completely off the ground as he filled her, letting out a moan of satisfaction. Her hands came up to grab his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. He drove into her, again and again, her velvety warmth making him forget entirely about the cold fall air. She locked eyes with him as he fucked her, holding his gaze, looking at him like he was the only person in the world. 

“Nora. Nora. Nora.” He said her name like a mantra, enjoying the way it sounded, and how Nora would moan his in response. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking her feet behind him, pressing him into her. “More.” she begged. “Harder.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Hancock kissed her, hard, as he sped up, feeling that same delicious rumble begin to build inside of him. Her breaths were beginning to come short and sharp, and he knew he didn’t have long before he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He reached down to tease her clit, arm bending at an awkward angle, and that pushed her over the edge. She shuddered violently, screaming his name, cumming on his cock, and he couldn’t stop himself. He was shaking, coming apart, his whole world narrowing until it was just him and Nora, Nora’s breasts pressed against him, her gorgeous brown eyes locked on his, and her pussy twitching, wrapped around his throbbing cock, as he shot his hot cum deep inside of her. 

He slumped, energy spent, flopping on top of her, his cock quickly softening inside of her. She stroked her fingers down his spine, gently, and his skin tingled where she had touched it. He lifted his head to look at her, and she was smiling wide. She looked happy, giddy, but there was something else in her eyes as well. Hancock brushed damp hair from her face. 

“Sweetheart, that was really somethin’,” he said, still out of breath. She looked up at him, breathless as well, but not only from the sex. “John.” she whispered. “John, I… I love you.” 

His heart swelled. “God, what did I do to deserve this.” He pressed his mouth to hers again, feeling on top of the world. “What did I do to deserve you. Nora.” He looked at her again, all nervous and soft underneath him, and he knew. “I love you too, sunshine.”


End file.
